John Maverick
This character is currently still a work in progress. Apprentice to a being revered as a God of Time and Space, he is feared by many and holds many in awe. He is the leader of the New Warriors, protectors of the Earth against threats too powerful for military operation to handle. Appearance Having learnt to shapeshift from his master, Gozed, he takes the form of a man he believes is legendary, Hashirama Senju of the Naruto universe, hoping to emulate his "Will of Fire." Personality He tends to be a laid back individual, always trying to have fun and enjoy his life. However, when he gets into a fight, he obtains a powerful aura, continuously blasting shockwaves out of his body. Natural Abilities Strength- Training with Gozed was no simple ordeal. He had to go from human to beyond Super Saiyan in exactly a minute. In the end, it all paid off, with him obtaining strength rivaling N.E.M.E.S.I.S. He is able to stalemate N.E.M.E.S.I.S in a fight, and with the help of his New Warriors, they can defeat him. Speed- Not exactly achieving his master's level of speed, as it is still bounded by the rules of logic, he is nevertheless extremely fast, with him being able to attack Frederick Solomon 100 times before he reacted and travel through the multiverse instantaneously, however outside of his multiverse would take an Xth of a second. Durability- He gained a durability on par with X squared (see Gozed's Durability), and like his master his durability increases every Xth of a second. In addition, he has not gained the ability to render all time attacks useless, however he has an extreme resistance that goes up the longer he is attacked with anything to do with time. However his durability goes up by a lower amount. A comparison is Second 1- Krillin's Destructo Disk bisects him cleanly, Second 2- Krillin's Destructo Disk causes a small cut. His durability is not that low, however it is not infinite, and is not even close to that of Gozed's. Reserves: He has some extreme reserves, that although are not directly infinite, replenish themselves at an extremely fast rate, an Xth of a second. He has nigh-infinite reserves, which causes hi to use his energy somewhat recklessly. Powers and Abilities Temporal Manipulation: Like Gozed, it grants him the ability to use the techniques in his arsenal and manipulate time like his master. Space-Time Manipulation: Time flows within space. Therefore where time is manipulated space is also proportionally distorted. This theory forms the basis of John's more elaborate, advanced techniques. Through his training with Gozed, he has successfully learned how to manipulate time in such way that targeted space is manipulated in the desired manner. Due to this, by simply manipulating the space something is in he can also manipulate that thing also, granting him incredible power. However, a lot of the time he is limited to inorganic objects or non-sentient beings. He can also hurt beings that are mostly immune to his powers by returning their attacks. Temporal Cognition - An ability evolved to help him master his power, he has the ability to know precisely when he is, and where he is. Shape-shifting: Learned from Gozed, he gains the ability to shift his form at will.. Zenkai- Using Saiyan DNA obtained from invaders, he obtained their Zenkai abilities. This boosts his power along with his technique for durability as every time he regenerates his power would also increase massively. Namekian Growth- Allows for the massive lengthening of his body and growth into a giant form like Gozed. Temporal Regeneration- He can revert his physical state to that of his old, optimal state, instantly healing any wound dealt to him. His consciousness also resides with his master, rendering him practically immortal, so even if he should choose not to regenerate himself and "die", he could always regenerate himself instantly at any time of his choosing. Passive Shockwaves- He constantly emits shockwaves due to his power increasing in a human body in a similar manner to Gozed's. However Gozed is not human and can completely contain this power, while on the other hand, John is and his power is emitted as shockwaves. He can increase the size of these shockwaves at will, although when passive they tend not to generate such destructive collateral damage, John's power also allows him to deflect attacks and send opponents flying. Abstract Ki He has not unlocked the full potential of this powerful form of energy and as such, his Ki does not possess sentience, although having immense resistance to anything that would try to manipulate it. It hits the enemy at all points at once, although he has been able to control that. He can create constructs with the Ki, however they are limited by his imagination,therefore not utilizing its full potential of sentience, and the constructs can be predictable. Techniques Time Looping He can loop time itself either to mess with an enemy or to distract or restrain the enemy before he kills them himself. He can also power up and then loop time on that specific effect itself over and over constantly boosting his power to obscene levels. He used this to increase his strength to such a high level by doing exactly 20 push-ups, and then looped the sensation of him getting stronger. He can also use this to extremely enhance the power of his allies or loop a power drain for his enemies to send their power madly spiraling downwards. He also could time loop a power up related to any one of the energies any number of times going straight up to an indefinite number of times, though it may cause strain on his mind. Spatial Clones Allows for the creation of clones at the same power level as the original, capable of creating a huge, powerful clone army and capable of doing the same with other organisms and subjugates them to your will, creating powerful armies or simply mass producing powerful material. He can use them in the same way Naruto Uzumaki uses his shadow clones, for combat and for training. He can use it to attack multiple spots simultaneously, severely harming the opponent. Space Release: Rasengan Due to his master's fondness with the Naruto Timeline (which has been passed on to him), he was forced to learn this very useful and powerful technique, far more powerful than it looks. Due to the moving nature of the space found within this compacted ball, the target is usually utterly disintegrated, due to it grinding away at the very space the target is holding. Abstract Ki: Multiple Instant Spiralling Kamehamehas Calling upon the massive number of Kamehamehas he has spatially duplicated, he brings them into existence at the speed of instant, and combines them with Abstract Ki produced from a more, subordinate location. Spiralling the new mixture of terrifying power, he releases them, with one effect from each Kamehameha,as generating one for each takes up to much concentration and due to the spiraling of the space inside, it disintegrates the target similarly to his personal Rasengan. This energy is emitted at such unavoidable speeds and directions it may be called impossible to evade, unless ones speed is beyond that of concepts, and even then they would still be hit by at least 4. He can also manipulate the Kamehameha, and choose whether to eradicate the enemy from all timelines or not. This is one of his most powerful techniques, and one he often spams a lot. Spatial Portals Though he can simply shift the space occupies by distorting time, he can also create portals for others to come through. Singularity By compressing Time and therefore space to unfathomable dense levels, he creates a singularity/ black hole. In this singularity, matter and energy is sucked in and annihilated to the point of nothingness.These singularities, however are no ordinary ones, as they draw on existence itself to fuel it and will continue to annihilate everything as long as Gozed does not dispel it or it burns out all of that particular reality. However, Gozed can only safely control 4 at a time, with any more causing a massive headache,although 4 is easy enough for him to engage in physical combat and manipulate them simultaneously. Space-Time Shuriken His first original technique, condensing space into the form of a barrage of 100 shuriken, causing them to be extremely sharp and durable, and the time to impact is reduced to a little more than an Xth of a second. He throws them with kyperkinetic force i.e force stronger than his strength allows, basically attacking the enemy with what could be termed Infinite Mass Shuriken. Infinite Mass Punch Though technically not original, he still has to show his master it, so in that method, it still is. After peeping a dimension which contains the Flash, he learned how to emulate this move. Condensing space into his arm and rendering it not only extremely durable put possessing extreme mass, and compressing the space behind him and slowing time for everyone else, so he seems to be moving extremely fast, he generates an attack of extreme power. Just for clarification Force= Mass x Acceleration. For him it is. Insane Mass x Logic Defying Acceleration= Insane Logic Defying Force. The resulting shockwave is so insane if it should manage to escape the vicinity, it causes the destruction/destabilization of multiple galaxies, although the true power of the strike is channeled at the enemy. This is also powerful enough to destroy multiple universes simultaneously and can potentially cause omniversal destruction if done repeatedly, in the body of a normal human. In his body, however, the damage that is possible becomes absolutely indescribable. However, Gozed would most likely revert the state of the omniverse the instant the attack hits, negating the damage done to the surrounding area and the power is channeled simply to the enemy. Spatial Tether Creating a powerful tether capable of piercing the space an enemy holds, he can drag them and throw them with unfathomable levels of force. He can also use this to mimic telekinesis. Equipment He uses a regular sword. However, his skill with it is extreme, second only to Gozed, having all the capabilities of Gozed, on a lesser scale. For those who want to stay on this article, here is the rundown: He can cut with the dull side of his blade as well as the sharp side, He can use the air, or in case there is lack of air, space itself to cut enemies from a distance. With a paper sword and the strength of a human he could slice through celestial bodies easily, with the use of pure skill. In fact, his skill is impossibly great that he can cut quarks into many parts, having the capability to cut so many that the particles of a target are destroyed, eliminating them. Forms Omega State Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Saiyans Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Namekians Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Asexual